


Princess

by Luna_Black_4903



Series: The Change [4]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Slut Shaming, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Black_4903/pseuds/Luna_Black_4903
Relationships: FP Jones II & Jughead Jones
Series: The Change [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552468
Kudos: 6





	Princess

“We were talking about you and how can help defuse the situation.” my father look tired, like he had been up all night trying to figure a solution; but really he hasn’t. 

As the days and weeks went on, everyone seemed to not notice the change. Like everything was normal, well as normal as Riverdale comes. Veronica moved back to New York with her family, where she got put in her place for bullying. And with me, everything changed with one rainy day.

~~~~~

"So... Jug. I know this is going to be... awkward? But I don't know I can date a girl. Like I'm okay with it, and support it, but I can't do myself. You get what I'm trying to say, don't you?" Betty states. She called me over to Pop's to have a conversation. I kinda figured she would be civil about this and she is. It's weird, because we know and feel the same about the situation. 

"Betty, I get it. Now I see you more as a sister then anything else." She sighs at what I say. We both look at each other and laugh. We understand the situation and now we're okay with it. 

"Well I better get go, you know Serpent business." I made an excuse to leave; she nods her head. I stand up and walk out of Pop's. As I am heading to my bike, I felt my phone buzz. It is a text from Toni, saying that my dad needs me at the Whyte Wyrm. I shot her a text saying I would be there in 10. 

As I got to the bar, Sweet Pea and an other guy, Tommy, was on the ground punching the shit out of each other. Fangs and Toni were trying to pull Sweets off and my dad trying to get at Tommy, but they were still going at it. I go to help my dad to try and help get them separated. Finally we get them off of each other and FP yells, 

"Enough!" as he pulls Tommy off the ground and into a chair. Sweets gets up and sits down as well. 

"Now explain why the hell you two were fighting on the ground!" My father states with an angry voice. 

"I'm not the one who started it, he did!" Tommy says. 

"What! No, you the one who started this mess!" Sweet Pea stands his ground. 

"I don't care who started it! Why did it happen is all I'm asking." My father is quick to respond

"He called Jug a slut."

"Because he-she is. I mean come on! If I were to be willingly changed into a girl, I would have at least change my fucking name." Tommy says with a smirk on his face. I just stand there shocked, sad, angry, and thoughts running through my mind; thoughts like, 'Do they think I did this on purpose? ' and 'Do I really look like a slut?' I don't notice what is happening around me until my dad is yelling and Toni is pulling me up to the office, up stairs. Toni pushes me pass the door and that's when I start crying. 

"Jug, it's okay. Stop crying, honey. He's wrong and I know for a fact you are not what he says you are. You kind, caring, and the sweetest person I know." She says trying to clam me down. I start to and the door swings open revealing Sweet Pea, Fangs and FP. Fangs walks to Toni and helps her, help me to clam down. 

A couple of hours (or 5) went by; I ended up in the living room of the trailer in my dad's arms as he's rocking back and forth. I'm still upset about what happened and I'm nerves are still shot too. 

"Jug, sweetheart, you have to clam down those nerves or you'll feel bad in the morning when you wake up." He says, picks me up and carries me to my bed. 

"Do you think I look like a slut?" I question. 

"What? No, Never! Don't ever think that you are one, because you're not and never will be." He says 

"Okay, night dad."

"Night princess"


End file.
